Who Were They?
by AngelHalo228
Summary: Alice and Rosalie Hale, go to Hogwarts fall in love and have new adventure, what with the crazy father of a deatheater, Alice falls for Jasper, while Rose goes for Emmett, but their other brother Edward just can't stop staring at a slytherin.
1. Chapter 1

**Edward POV:**

We were moving to London, I know why. We all got these letters from a person named Dumbledore saying that we were accepted to Hogwarts, the school of magic. Apparently, all of us were magical, I already knew we were magical creatures, but able to do magic? Pretty cool, but I was more worried about the trouble that Emmett and Jasper would cause. My two brothers can get into a lot of trouble. They really are interested in this magic stuff. I think it is a load of bullshit. Magic? Ya right.

**Emmett POV:**

A school of magic? Do you know how much trouble, (and fun) that we could get in with that? LOADS! I saw Edward look over towards me and shake his head. What? It wasn't my fault that he was a NON-BELIEVER! I stuck my toungue out at him and turned around in my seat. Whoo! Go magic! Edward sighed at me and turned around. We were almost at Diagon Alley where we could by our, duh duh duh, wands!!! Jasper sent some calming waves at me, but they did nothing, I was to hyper!

**Jasper POV:**

A magic school does sound cool. I looked over my overly excited/hyper brother Emmett. He was probably thinking of ways to get into trouble with magic. I bet he could find loads. I sighed as I walked out of the car to get our wands. We walked into the store, and this wand just flew into my face, luckily with me fast reflexes, I caught it before it hit my face.

"I see that wand likes you." A man said walking over to me. "I think that wand is the one for you. It is Ebony with a Unicorn Tail Hair for the core." He continued taking the wand from me.

"It does feel right in my hand." I said as my brothers entered the shop.

"Wow." That's all Edward said when he saw the wands. I think he was starting to believe in magic.

The man turned back towards me. "Is this the wand you want sir?"

I knew that this wand was the one for me, don't ask how. "Yes."

**LATER!!!!! :D**

**Alice POV:**

"Rose come on! We need to catch the train!" I shouted at my sister as I hurried towards the chimney where the floo poweder was.

"I'm coming!" My blonde sister yelled walking, no strutting down the stairs. Just because we were vampires, does NOT mean we need to show it off. She stepped into the floo powder that I had set up to go to the train station. I stepped in after her, and we wound up at the train station.

We found a compartment where a boy with a lightening shaped scar, two red headed twins, and a red headed boy were sitting.

"May we sit with you?" My sister asked batting her eyelashes, I rolled my eyes. She thinks she can get whatever she wanted with those.

"Sure" the red headed boy said looking up at her. "I'm Ron, my brothers are Fred on the right and George on the left. I think."

"Nope I'm George" The one on the right said.

"And I'm Fred" the one on the left said.

I laughed, even their brother couldn't tell them apart.

The boy with the lightening shaped scar looked up towards us, "I'm Harry Potter."

I looked over at him. "The Chosen One?"

"Sadly, yes."

I laughed as I sat down. "Sadly?"

"Everyone keeps on bugging me about it." He said as the door opened.

"Well, we have the Weasles, and looky here, Hales? Why would you two be with these," Draco spat the word out with haste. "Losers?" He looked over at Harry and saw his scar. "Well, we have a Potter here too. You two Hales should come with me." He said smiling, beckoning us to go with him.

" I don't think so." I said while pulling out my wand. "_AVIS!" _I yelled as yellow birds flew out of my wand and flew towards Malfoy, pecking him everywhere.

He pulled out his wand and looked at me with hatred. "_Stupefy!" _

I saw the spell coming at me, glad that I have read over all the books and knew counter curses and everything I yelled right before his curse hit me, "_Ennervate!"_

Luckliy, I had the right counter curse, and the Stupefy disappeared.

"You'll pay Hale" he said walking away.

I called after him, "The name's Alice, NOT Hale!"

The others were staring at me. Finally George spoke.

"You are a first year, right?"

"Yah"

Fred cut in. "How come you know those spells? Even George and I don't, and we are third years."

"I don't know, the first one just came to me, and the second one I read about." I replied shrugging it off.

"I cant even perform magic let alone, I learned about it almost a week ago when Hagrid the Gameskeeper rescued me from the Dursleys. They kept it from me all these years, heck I didn't even know I was famous!" Harry said looking over towards me.

A voice blared out of an unknown speaker, "Get your belongings together! We are almost to Hogwarts!"

The train stopped, and once we got outside there were carts set out to take us back to the castle, Rose and I got into one while Harry and Ron got into another.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'd like to dedicate this story to some people:

To my dad for getting me my computer

To my uncle Jason for fixing it

To my aunty Lesa for being calm while it loaded

To my mum for reading them

To my grandparents, Julie, Sue, Graham and Terry for understanding

To my cousin Campbell for giving me the idea


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward POV:**

We were moving to London, I know why. We all got these letters from a person named Dumbledore saying that we were accepted to Hogwarts, the school of magic. Apparently, all of us were magical, I already knew we were magical creatures, but able to do magic? Pretty cool, but I was more worried about the trouble that Emmett and Jasper would cause. My two brothers can get into a lot of trouble. They really are interested in this magic stuff. I think it is a load of bullshit. Magic? Ya right.

**Emmett POV:**

A school of magic? Do you know how much trouble, (and fun) that we could get in with that? LOADS! I saw Edward look over towards me and shake his head. What? It wasn't my fault that he was a NON-BELIEVER! I stuck my toungue out at him and turned around in my seat. Whoo! Go magic! Edward sighed at me and turned around. We were almost at Diagon Alley where we could by our, duh duh duh, wands!!! Jasper sent some calming waves at me, but they did nothing, I was to hyper!

**Jasper POV:**

A magic school does sound cool. I looked over my overly excited/hyper brother Emmett. He was probably thinking of ways to get into trouble with magic. I bet he could find loads. I sighed as I walked out of the car to get our wands. We walked into the store, and this wand just flew into my face, luckily with me fast reflexes, I caught it before it hit my face.

"I see that wand likes you." A man said walking over to me. "I think that wand is the one for you. It is Ebony with a Unicorn Tail Hair for the core." He continued taking the wand from me.

"It does feel right in my hand." I said as my brothers entered the shop.

"Wow." That's all Edward said when he saw the wands. I think he was starting to believe in magic.

The man turned back towards me. "Is this the wand you want sir?"

I knew that this wand was the one for me, don't ask how. "Yes."

**LATER!!!!! :D**

**Alice POV:**

"Rose come on! We need to catch the train!" I shouted at my sister as I hurried towards the chimney where the floo poweder was.

"I'm coming!" My blonde sister yelled walking, no strutting down the stairs. Just because we were vampires, does NOT mean we need to show it off. She stepped into the floo powder that I had set up to go to the train station. I stepped in after her, and we wound up at the train station.

We found a compartment where a boy with a lightening shaped scar, two red headed twins, and a red headed boy were sitting.

"May we sit with you?" My sister asked batting her eyelashes, I rolled my eyes. She thinks she can get whatever she wanted with those.

"Sure" the red headed boy said looking up at her. "I'm Ron, my brothers are Fred on the right and George on the left. I think."

"Nope I'm George" The one on the right said.

"And I'm Fred" the one on the left said.

I laughed, even their brother couldn't tell them apart.

The boy with the lightening shaped scar looked up towards us, "I'm Harry Potter."

I looked over at him. "The Chosen One?"

"Sadly, yes."

I laughed as I sat down. "Sadly?"

"Everyone keeps on bugging me about it." He said as the door opened.

"Well, we have the Weasles, and looky here, Hales? Why would you two be with these," Draco spat the word out with haste. "Losers?" He looked over at Harry and saw his scar. "Well, we have a Potter here too. You two Hales should come with me." He said smiling, beckoning us to go with him.

" I don't think so." I said while pulling out my wand. "_AVIS!" _I yelled as yellow birds flew out of my wand and flew towards Malfoy, pecking him everywhere.

He pulled out his wand and looked at me with hatred. "_Stupefy!" _

I saw the spell coming at me, glad that I have read over all the books and knew counter curses and everything I yelled right before his curse hit me, "_Ennervate!"_

Luckliy, I had the right counter curse, and the Stupefy disappeared.

"You'll pay Hale" he said walking away.

I called after him, "The name's Alice, NOT Hale!"

The others were staring at me. Finally George spoke.

"You are a first year, right?"

"Yah"

Fred cut in. "How come you know those spells? Even George and I don't, and we are third years."

"I don't know, the first one just came to me, and the second one I read about." I replied shrugging it off.

"I cant even perform magic let alone, I learned about it almost a week ago when Hagrid the Gameskeeper rescued me from the Dursleys. They kept it from me all these years, heck I didn't even know I was famous!" Harry said looking over towards me.

A voice blared out of an unknown speaker, "Get your belongings together! We are almost to Hogwarts!"

The train stopped, and once we got outside there were carts set out to take us back to the castle, Rose and I got into one while Harry and Ron got into another.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'd like to dedicate this story to some people:

To my dad for getting me my computer

To my uncle Jason for fixing it

To my aunty Lesa for being calm while it loaded

To my mum for reading them

To my grandparents, Julie, Sue, Graham and Terry for understanding

To my cousin Campbell for giving me the idea


	3. Chapter 3

**Rosalie's POV:**

We got off the carts where there weren't any horses drawing them. When we walked up to the door, there was a tall, rather severe-looking woman, with black hair typically drawn into a tight bun. She wore emerald green robes, a pointed hat, and had very prim expression.

"Welcome First Years. Please wait outside while everything is finished setting. You could freshen up perhaps." She said as she left.

I dragged Alice over to the bathroom as I began to "freshen up".

"Rose, it is just a sorting." Alice said looking at me with a hard face.

"But, there is guys there," I replied while applying some makeup.

"Whatever." She said walking out.

"STUDENTS, PLEASE REPORT TO WHERE YOU CAME IN" A voice on an invisible speaker yelled to us.

I walked out and ran into this big guy, not big like fat, but big like muscle.

"I'm sorry." The person said, helping me up from the ground. He had curly brown hair and topaz eyes. He was one of us I realized.

"It was my fault, really." I replied brushing myself off as I walked with him over to where the students lined up alphabetical order. I was right behind my sister Alice, of course. As we walked in I saw this raggedy, old, worn out hat sitting on the stool, smiling. It was brown and ugly, I was mad I had to put this hat on, but hey, everyone had to. This guy standing right in front of the person I ran into looked at me and shook his head, what was his problem?

The sorting hat sat up and looked over towards us. It opened it's mouth and sang;

"_Oh you may not think me pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folks use any means To achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap! _

What a song, I thought as I rolled my eyes. I hoped I wasn't in Slytherin.

**Edward's POV:**

The hat did an amazing song, who knew a hat could sing? I sure didn't. I was really starting to believe in this magic stuff. I heard it's thoughts inside it's head. It was amazing.

"Abbot, Hannah!" Professor McGonagall cried out sharply.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat cried, with the Hufflepuff table cheering loudly.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Another Hufflepuff, the table cheered loudly again.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!" Finally something other than Hufflepuff. The line got shorter and shorter until finally…

"Cullen, Edward!" The sharp voice rang through the hall yelling my name.

I could hear the Sorting Hat think over where I would belong, heck, I learned when you had the hat on, you could hear all of it's thoughts, whether you were a mind reader like me or not.

"Hmm a mind reader?" He mused over the new knowledge. "You have an unlimited way to get knowledge. I shall put you in," He said the next part aloud. I didn't even know he wasn't talking aloud. "RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table let out a huge cheer, I guess as they say, Brains before Brawn. I looked over at my brother Emmett, who was next.

"Cullen, Emmett!"

The sorting hat is put onto his head, moments later it called out…


	4. Chapter 4

**Emmett POV:**

The Professor called my name as I watched my brother walk over towards the Ravenclaw table.

I sat onto the stool with the hat on top of my head. All I was thinking though was that how much I wanted to fight something! I mean, come on, who wouldn't?

I heard the Sorting Hat in my head talk to me, "Hmm fighting? I know the perfect house for you."

His flaps opened up wide and with a loud voice I heard him yelling out, "GRYFFINDOR!" It was easy to tell which table it was, there were two twins standing up and whistling as I made my way over to the table. I think I was going to get in loads of trouble there! :D

I look back where the oldest of us, Jasper, waited patiently for his turn.

"Cullen, Jasper!"

**Jasper POV:**

I watched my brothers get sorted into their houses by the hat. One brother in Gryffindor, another in Ravenclaw. I marched up to the stool, sat, and put the hat onto my head.

"Hmm. You are as smart as your brother is. This one will be easier than the last." The hat thought, but as I learned that day, when you put on the hat, the hat's thoughts are your thoughts.

It smiled as it opened its brims. "RAVENCLAW!"

I think my brother cheered the loudest; I was in his house after all.

"Granger, Hermione!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Finally, it was to the Hs. I saw this beautiful girl at the beginning of the line. She was small, pixie like, with black, spiked hair. She was small, but seemed to have a good knowledge, and was one you did not want to mess with.

"Hale, Alice!" I knew the gorgeous girl's name now.

**Alice POV:**

My name was called, shaking; I walked over to the hat. I heard it's thoughts as soon as it was placed onto my head.

"Well, you can speak Parsletoungue, a very Slytherin quality, and oodles of information, Ravenclaw material."

"I don't want to be a Slytherin." I thought fiercely; I saw a professor have a glint in his eye as he looked at me.

"Hmm, you are brave enough to argue with me? That settles it."

I was for sure he was throwing me into Slytherin now, but to my surprise…

He opened widely, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The twins that I met early jumped up and let fireworks light from their wands. I smiled as I walked over and sat right next to George… or Fred.

I looked over at my sister who was next.

"Hale, Rosalie!"

**Rosalie POV:**

I walked up and put the hat on, as soon as I put it on, it yelled out.

"SLYTHERIN!"

I saw my sister open her mouth wide into a shock along with the Weasleys and Potter.

The list went for a long time. Draco got into Slytherin and was smiling at me; Harry ended up getting into Gryffindor like Alice.

"Swan, Bella!"

**Bella POV:**

I walked up as calmly as I could. Having parents of two death eaters helped me figure out who I would have. As soon as I put the hat on, it said in a sort of disgusted tone.

"SLYTHERIN!"

I waited patiently while everyone was through. There were a few more Gryffindor including the newest blood-traitor, Ron Weasley.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was walking to his or her respected classrooms. The prefects lined everyone as they delivered the password that would get them into their room. Or in some cases, they answered a riddle. A blonde haired, pale skinned, first year boy walked up to the door, answered the riddle, without any trouble. It must have been about three minutes, because the Grey Lady, also known as the Ghost of Ravenclaw or Helena Ravenclaw, ran out of the wall, scaring a bunch of first years, and up towards Headmaster Dumbledore's office.

A blonde girl peered out of the Slytherin Corridor. She looked back once, twice, three times, before making her way into the Great Hall. Once there she started to head towards the Gryffindor tower, only to be stopped by a blonde boy with two big friends.

In the opposite direction of the blonde, a short, pixie like girl, was being supported by the troublemakers of the school, the newest famous person, and the younger brother of the two mentioned above. A burly, big boy was trying to make her smile with his jokes. She was pale, and looked like she was sad.

The blonde girl got away from the other three. She walked over to where the pixie was and hugged her.

The boys, surprised, let go of the pixie, but it didn't matter, the blonde Slytherin held her up.

**Rosalie POV: **

I was going to go visit Alice, I felt horrible. I was in Slytherin, the Death Eater house. I mean, Bella Swan's parents are Death Eaters, so are Draco's, Crabbe's, Goyle's, I mean, loads! I'm not bad; my sister is the Parselmouth, not me. I was surprised that she didn't go into Slytherin, when I did. Nevertheless, she is the bravest person I know, so that is probably why she was put into Gryffindor.

"Hey Hale!"

I turned around and saw Draco smiling at me like an idiot. Scratch that, he is one. "My name is Rosalie, not Hale."

"Hale, Rosalie, what's the difference?"

"One starts with an H, and the other a R. Don't you know how to spell?"

He raised his wand and pointed at me. "Of course I do. I could take you on any day."

I rolled my eyes, turned, and started walking towards Gryffindor House entrance. I had to talk to Alice; I didn't want her mad at me.

"Where are you going Hale?" I glared back at him, but he persisted. "Slytherin is that way."

"I'm going to talk to Alice." Then I ran off.

I walked over to the opposite side of where Draco and his "friends" were. I saw my sister being supported by the Weasleys and Harry. A muscular boy was trying to make her smile.

She saw me as I walked towards her, and hugged her. The boys, surprised, let go of her, but I still held on. Her knees buckled, but I held her up. If she gets worried about someone, she gets really weak, and distant.

"You came." Her voice was tiny, almost like her.

"Of course I would, Slytherin isn't going to keep us apart!" I said while the other laughed. I turned towards the others. "You guys don't really mind that I'm in Slytherin, do you?"

George, I think, stepped up. "Of course not! You could play the BEST tricks on Malfoy."

The muscular dude, Emmett I learned later, rubbed his hands together. "Ooh, all the tricks we could do!"

Everyone laughed. I could tell the twins and him would get along easily.

**Alice POV:**

A day went by since the sorting, Rose and I getting back together, and the feast. Emmett seemed to take a liking to Rose, even though he didn't admit it.

The day we all dreaded. Our double block of Potions with Snape, which later I learned was the professor with the gleam in his eye. Luckily, well not so lucky, but it was ok, the double block was with the Slytherin, his house and his favorite people. Of all the houses, he favorites them the most.

"Welcome to Potions Class, I will be your professor, Professor Snape." He opened his textbook, **(a/n idk if this is the first potion, I'm not going by the book at all.) **"I want you to make a Boil-Cure potion. Follow the instructions in your book." He started pacing around the room.

I made mine correctly, as did Hermione, an annoying girl in my bunk; Snape only praised the Slytherins, including my sister. Her best subject was potions.

We got upstairs and awaited until we had to go to our next class.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dumbledore POV:**

Helena Ravenclaw ran into the room, well, through the wall into the room. She had a surprised/angered/confused face on her ghostly features.

"Is something wrong?" I decided not to say her real name out loud anymore, she disliked being known by it.

"The boy that you said would help Harry Potter with everything is in Ravenclaw, not Gryffindor." She seemed miffed, I mean, wouldn't you want someone that important in your house?

"I never said he would be in Gryffindor." "Then how will he know him? Its unusual for people in different houses to make such bonds, at least the ones that you imagine them as."

"Yes, but there is more than just 'friends' in the picture, they are more then that."

"I know, but who will tell them?"

"Hopefully, no one, and again, hopefully they will figure it out themselves."

"But how they don't-"

I raised my hand up. "We will talk about this another time, right now I want you to watch him, I want to know which side he will be on."

She nodded and ran back out the door. I sighed, this will be a long week if this stuff keeps happening.

Armando Dippet's portrait looked over towards me. "His-"

I cut him off, nodding. I didn't want any ears hearing of this, unless it was the need to tell them. They would find out on their own, I knew it.

**Emmett POV:**

I walked into the Great Hall with Jasper and Edward, catching up with what happened, when I saw Rosalie and Draco arguing over at the Slytherin table. I departed with my brothers as I walked over to the Gryffindor table.

Alice looked over at me as I eyed Draco and Rose where they were fighting. "Emmett, calm down, Rosalie is fine for the time being."

I sighed and started eating a few bites of food. I wasn't really that hungrey, but I ate it anyways.

After ten minutes of bickering, Rosalie and Draco walked out of the Great Hall, Draco looking like he kept on getting madder and madder at Rose.

I rose from my seat, I was going to follow them, Edward, being able to read my thoughts, was at my side as soon as I made my decision. Jasper followed Edward seeing that he was trying to get me to stay, I instantly felt a wave of calmness, but nothing could stop me from following them. My brother, an empath, meaning he could control and feel other people's emotions… as well as he could do to himself.

Fred was trying to coax me not to go out there.

Ron thought it was a great idea.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

George was enthusiastic about the idea of following them, so he could prank Draco.

"I'm going to follow them, if any of you want, you can come." Looking at the table's faces, I could tell most of them did.

"Emmett, you arent the best with Magic, you need someone experienced…" Fred started looking towards Alice, who was talking to Hermione.

"Someone who knows spells even we don't know…" George added on.

"Someone who knows how to make him mad…" Ron looked towards Alice, who heard everything, including Fred and George's statements.

"But, where could we find that someone?" Harry added, and Alice took the cue.

"I take it you want me to go with Emmett and you guys on your little spy trip."

"Yep!" Fred told her, grabbing her and dragging her a long as we walked out of the Great Hall. Well, Alice was dragged, but you get my point.

We were about to turn a corner when Alice stopped us. With some spell I think, I don't know.

"What now Alice?" Impateintly I asked.

She put a finger to her lips and pointed to her ear. I took that for listen.

"So what do you say Hale?" I could finally hear Draco.

"I've told you once, I've told you a million times! I do not want to go out with you! At all! Go run to Pansy or someone. And Quit Calling Me Hale." I could hear Rosalie yell at him in a mad voice.

"Go out with me or Else." Draco threatened her.

I peeked around the corner seeing that Draco had Rose's wand in his hand, had her backed into a corner and was pointing his wand at her throat. I looked over at Alice, and she wasn't in front anymore, she stepped into corrider, then looked back at me. She motioned with her fingers to attack Draco when she shot her spell out at him. Fred, George and Ron appeared at her side, while Edward and Jasper, not being as good as wizards, came to my side to help me tackle Draco. As if I would need any help!

Rosalie saw Alice and the Weasleys right when they stepped out, then again, who could miss them?

Alice yelled as loud as she could, pointing her wand at Draco's, "_Expelliarmus!"_

Draco's mouth turned to an o as his wand was blasted from his hand.

I rushed to Draco, knocking him away from Rosalie, who ran out of the corner. Jasper and Edward followed my lead, holding him down. As I got off him, George, Fred and Ron casted their spell, _Incarcerous._

"What is going on here?" Professor Snape leaned in the doorway, seeing Draco being tied up with ropes from the caster's wands.

I saw Alice close her eyes, then look over at Snape. She walked over to him. I saw her whisper something to him, point to her head, then looked back towards Draco, who was still tied up.

Snape nodded, looked over to Draco also, and yelled at him., "Detention Mr. Malfoy, my room, tommorow night." He looked back towards Alice, and walked out of the corrider, turned around and looked back at Alice. "Let Mr. Malfoy go though, please."

Fred and George looked at each other, Snape has never said please to a student before I guess.

**Jasper POV:**

It has been a little bit since we saved Rosalie from Draco, and the weird Snape incident. We were hanging out in the courtyard.

"I think we should introduce ourselves better." A brown+, curly haired girl said looking towards Alice.

"Your right Hermione. I'm Alice." The pixie told me.

"I'm Rose, Alice's sister." The one we saved spoke up.

"I'm Fred, and he's George." ONe of the red-head twins told us.

"I'm Ron" The littler brother of the last two said.

"I'm Hermione" The one that spoke earlier said.

"I'm Harry." A jet black haired boy told us. He had a lightening shaped scar on his forehead.

My dork of a brother grinned at us. "I'm Emmett!"

"I'm Jasper and He's Edward"


	7. Chapter 7

**Alice POV:**

It was our first broom lesson of the entire year. For some weird reason I would never understand, Neville brought his Rememberall that his Grandma gave him.

I had Jasper and Emmett on each side of me, I was awaiting to see how Emmett would do, maybe he would be Quidditch material, maybe not.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle, "Ok everyone! I want you to stick out your hand and yell UP!"

We stuck out our hands and did what she said. Harry got his up the quickest.

While Madam Hooch was giving directions to everyone, Flitwick ran out and motioned her to follow him inside the castle.

Draco strode over towards where Neville was. "Let me see that." He told him as he grabbed Neville's Rememberall and ran towards his broom, daring to get on.

"Draco, give it back." Rosalie and Hermione said at the same time.

"Make me" He snapped at them as he got onto his broom.

Harry boarded his broom, and took off after Malfoy. I got on mine and went behind Malfoy to make sure he didn't throw it behind him. Malfoy was playing catch with it as he shot up into the air, higher and higher. Malfoy dropped the Rememberall, and as it started to decline in altitude, Harry streaked down at it and did a 50foot dive, catching the ball a foot away from the ground while Draco landed onto the ground smirking. He threw the ball at me as I landed and gave it back to a whimpering Neville.

"PottER! Follow me!" Professor McGonagall rang out as a grudgingly Harry walked up to the steps. Draco and his "friends" laughed and smirked.

***~Later~***

Harry came into the Great Hall looking triumphant.

"You arent suspended are you?" I asked looking over at him.

" I'm happy aren't I?" He said smiling.

"You made the team." Ron said in a statement more than an actual question.

"Yep!"

**A few months have gone by as the gang found out about the Sorcerers Stone. Harry performed as one of Gryffindor's best seekers in a decade, not including Charlie Weasley.**

**No one's POV:**

A hooded figure came swiftly down the front steps of the castle. Clearly not wanting to be seen, it walked as fast as possible toward the forbidden forest. Harry's victory faded from his mind as he watched. He recognized the figure's prowling walk. Snape, sneaking into the forest while everyone else was at dinner -- what was going on?

Harry jumped back on his Nimbus Two Thousand and took off. Gliding silently over the castle he saw Snape enter the forest at a run. He followed.

The trees were so thick he couldn't see where Snape had gone. He flew in circles, lower and lower, brushing the top branches of trees until he heard voices. He glided toward them and landed noiselessly in a towering beech tree.

He climbed carefully along one of the branches, holding tight to his broomstick, trying to see through the leaves. Below, in a shadowy clearing, stood Snape, but he wasn't alone. Quirrell was there, too.

Harry couldn't make out the look on his face, but he was stuttering worse than ever. Harry strained to catch what they were saying.

"... d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus..."

"Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," said Snape, his voice icy.

"Students aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher's Stone, after all."

Harry leaned forward. Quirrell was mumbling something. Snape interrupted him.

"Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"

"B-b-but Severus, I --"

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," said Snape, taking a step toward him.

"I-I don't know what you

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

An owl hooted loudly, and Harry nearly fell out of the tree. He steadied himself in time to hear Snape say, "-- your little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting."

"B-but I d-d-don't --"

"Very well," Snape cut in. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie."

He threw his cloak over his head and strode out of the clearing. It was almost dark now, but Harry could see Quirrell, standing quite still as though he was petrified.

Harry flew back to the castle, and as everything died down, he relayed the new information that he got to the others.

So we were right, it is the Philosopher's Stone, and Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy - and he said something about Quirrell's 'hocus pocus-- I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell that Snape needs to break through --"

"So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?" said Hermione in alarm.

"It'll be gone by next Tuesday," said Ron.

"I agree with Ron, Quirell isn't that strong of a person." Alice looked over at the fireplace.

Every time they passed the third-floor corridor, Harry, Ron, Alice and Hermione would press their ears to the door to check that Fluffy was still growling inside. Snape was sweeping about in his usual bad temper, which surely meant that the Stone was still safe. Whenever Harry passed Quirrell these days he gave him an encouraging sort of smile, and Ron had started telling people off for laughing at Quirrell's stutter.

But as the days went on, Alice was finding it harder and harder to believe that Snape was the one trying to steal the stone. The more she thought about it, the more she believed it was Quirell. She told Jasper of it, who became two of the best friends.

Harry figured out the day that "Snape" was going to go after the stone. But no one apart from Alice and Jasper knew that it wasn't him.

The day before, they kept trying to tell them that it wasn't Snape, but they wouldn't believe them. When they came back with the stone however, they knew that the two had been right.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alice POV:**

Rosalie and I were packing our bags since the guys asked us to go to the beach with them. The Weasleys and Harry couldn't come sadly. Harry was stuck at his aunt and uncle's house while Fred, George and Ron were just plain not allowed to go.

Rose walked down stairs holding a brown bikini with pink flowers and the word Corona on it. "I found this in a muggle shop!" She told me excitedly.

"Awesome! You have to take me there!" I replied loving her bikini.

She nodded taking me towards the shop. After 20 minutes of shopping, I found the cutest bikini. It was black and white checkered with white corners on two corners in the black squares.

We went back to the house, and put on the swimsuits. Over it, we put on black athletic jackets with two white stripes on the sides and black, matching sweatpants.

The guys came at 2:00.

The beach was beautiful, the water was a sparkling blue and the sand was a nice golden brown. There were some grey rocks out in the distance and a blue sky with little puffs of snow white clouds scattered on it. I wasn't paying attention, and Jasper snuck up on me.

"Its beautiful isn't it?" He whispered behind me.

He made me jump. The blonde, curly haired angel with the most beautiful smile in the world was right behind me. I stopped dead in my thinking tracks. Why did I just think that about my best friend?

I thought I saw Edward's mouth curl into a smile, but I might not have.

"It isn't beautiful." I replied still staring out to the sea, daring myself to see if I wouldn't turn around, but I did.

I saw his face fall a bit. "It isn't?"

I smiled a bit, but not to much. "Nope. It's gorgeous." I told him giggling.

He smiled, sensing my joke. "I'm glad you like it." He started to take his shirt off, and when it was completely off, he jumped into the water. "C'mon in! The water is fine!" He grinned.

I laughed as I took off the athletic suit and jumped into the sparkling clear water. A dolphin jumped out a little farther then where we were.

Emmett and Edward were having a water fight while Rosalie was sunbathing. Emmett and Edward paused briefly, then took a pail of water and dumped it on an unsuspecting Rosalie.

"EMMETT AND EDWARD CULLEN! YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!" My sister screamed at the two as she ran into the water and did a dive. I saw her go over behind me, but no one else did. I kept repeating the Barney Theme Song in my head so I didn't give it away.

I think Jasper was too, because I knew that he knew where she was. Rose came up for quick air, then swam over to where the boys were, grabbed their ankles, and before they could react, pulled them out from underneath them, making them fall into the water.

Jasper, Rose and I laughed as the guys came back up with surprised looks on their faces.

"Oh, it's on!" Emmett yelled at the three of us, splashing water towards us.

"You bet it is!" Rose, Jasper and I yelled back splashing and soaking the others.

By the end of the day, we were laughing loudly and being, well, us! The guys took us home and dropped us off after such a long day.

I definitely have one thing to say.

That was THE best day in my entire life. Especially since, it was with Jasper.

**__**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jasper POV:**

The second year of Hogwarts finally arrived. My brothers and I met the girls, Fred, George and their little sister, Ginny.

"We would like to present…" George started.

"The youngest and last…" Fred continued.

"Weasley…"

"That will come to Hogwarts whose parents are Molly and Arthur Weasley…"

"Ginny Weasley!" They finally said together. We all burst out laughing as Ginny blushed. She was embarrassed as her emotions revealed.

"I'm Alice!" The beautiful, teeny, black shorthaired pixie told her stepping up.

"Fred and George told me about you, you're the one who usually gets Draco mad, and plays the best pranks on him." She replied smiling.

"I'm Jasper, and my brother is Edward, and there is

My nufus of a brother is Emmett." I pointed towards Emmett where he was playing with Crookshanks.

"I'm Rosalie, Alice's sister."

"Oh! My brothers told me about you, you are the nicest Slytherin since, well there hasn't been to many nice ones." She answered happily and excitedly.

Rosalie smiled; I could tell that she liked this girl. "Yep!"

Draco walked up with his posse. "Well, lookie who it is, Hales, you're still with these, muggles and blood traitors? What does your dad think of this? Especially since he was in Slytherin." He knocked Ginny's books out of her hands.

Alice, Fred, George, Hermione, Edward, Rose and I's wands were out as soon as the books hit the floor. Emmett looked over at where the books were, shrugged, and went back to playing with the cat. I sighed and Edward hit his hand against his head while Emmett just ignored all of us.

Draco lifted his wand, as I saw him drop a book on the ground, but I paid no attention to it.

Draco pointed his wand towards Ginny, and before we could react, "_Locomotor Mortis!"_

"_Protego!" _A girl yelled pointing her wand at Ginny and running towards us. She had brown hair, and gorgeous brown eyes.

"Bella, you shouldn't be helping these, these blood traitors!" Crabbe told her, trying to get her mad.

"Ya, you are a Slytherin, with Death Eater parents, and most importantly, a pureblood!" Goyle added to Crabbe's statement.

"I can help whoever I want." Bella scoffed at them.

Draco, who had kept his wand arm raised, pointed it at Bella now, "_Serpen-"_

"_Silencio_" I said pointing my wand at him.

He couldn't finish his spell, and his friends were too scared to take us all on, so they ran off.

Alice turned to where the books were lying on the ground and quickly muttered, "Accio". The books came up into her hands, and she gave them back to Ginny.

"Thanks." Ginny said, and then turned to Bella. "Thanks for your help." Bella smiled, "It was no biggie. Draco needs to know that he isn't the boss of the school." She laughed along with us at the last statement.

Edward grinned as the train whistle blew. "Bella, would you like to sit with us?"

"Ya! Then we can introduce ourselves." Hermione added as we all started walking towards the train.

Emmett ran up to us. "What did Draco want?"

I sighed as I looked away. My brother, the retard.

**Bella POV:**

I looked over at the boy that just ran up to us, the one that was playing with the cat. "You really don't know what happened?"

I saw the blonde-haired guy sigh and look away, and the bronze haired guy, who was actually a little cute, look over at the blonde dude and laugh.

"No… Should I? " The boy said as we boarded the train.

"I'm sorry, don't mind Emmett, he is a little bit, absent minded." The blonde girl told me as she hit Emmett on the back of the head.

I laughed, these guys were funny.

"I'm Alice and the blonde haired girl is my sister Rosalie." A pixie like girl told me.

The blonde haired boy spoke up. "I'm Jasper, and Emmett is the retarded one is Emmett."

Everyone burst out laughing as we found a compartment that we all barely fit in.

"I'm Fred and the other twin is George. Our littlest sister is Ginny." A red head boy told me.

"Your only sister."

The bronze haired guy finally spoke up. "And lastly, I'm Edward."

I smiled, "Obviously, you know who I am, Bella."

We all burst out laughing and kept talking for the rest of the train ride.


	10. Chapter 10

The feast was wonderful after everyone settled in. The new first years marched into the room proudly, and were sorted. Luckily, Ginny was put in Gryffindor with us. The twins made a big ruckus when she was put into our house. Fireworks, streamers, loads of popper things that you do NOT want to step on, practically everything.

The only thing was Harry and Ron missed the ceremony, since they couldn't get on the bus, and they went into Arthur's Ford flying car. When they got here, they landed in the Whomping Willow, and got in huge trouble.

We got a new, nuttier, Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, Lockhart, the 'famous author'… I believe he is a big fake.

"Alice! Catch!" Emmett yelled while throwing one of the twin's poppers at me. I dodged it, picked another one up, threw it at Emmett, hitting him square in the chest, and popping against him. He pretended to fall to the ground, dead.

I laughed as Harry and Ron came walking into the Common Room, not looking very happy, but when they saw Emmett on the floor, playing dead, they burst into a fit of laughter.

Emmett looked up at us. "It isn't nice to laugh at the dead." This, of course, made us explode into more laughter.

Ginny came out of the girl's dormitories, took one look at Emmett, sighed, and walked away.

Ron looked over at where she was. "Ginny's in Gryffindor?"

Fred walked into the room as soon as he asked that. "No, she is in Slytherin; we just took her in here to keep her safe from Malfoy. Which reminds me, we need to get Rosalie or Bella to play a trick on him?"

Ron looked over at Fred. "SHE IS IN SLYTHERIN???"

I looked at his red face, and laughed, he actually believed Fred when he said that she was in Slytherin.

"She isn't, is she?" Harry said looking over towards Fred and I who were laughing; Emmett was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Nope."

Ron's face went back to its normal color. "Thank God." He said as he walked back to his dorm.

Emmett yelled at Ron, "I bet I can beat you in Wizard Chess!" He ran into their dorm that they shared with Harry. Fred followed; I think he just wanted to mess with the game.

**~Later in the year…~**

**Jasper POV:**

About a week after the writing on the wall told us that the Chamber of Secrets, whatever that was, opened. I was walking to the library, trying to get to the Potions room, as I was walking there was a leak in one of the pipes on the ceiling, forming a puddle. I looked into the puddle, and saw two eyes staring at me.

**Edward POV:**

Jasper didn't show up for Potions, or Transfiguration. Then, Alice blanked out during Transfiguration, ran up to Professor McGonagall, whispered something in her ear, grabbed me, and pulled me towards where Potions was.

"Alice, where are you taking me."

I heard her muttering, "I hope we aren't to late…"

"Alice, what would we be late for?"

She didn't answer.

"Alice."

She still was silent, running towards the Potions corridor, which still were two floors away.

I sighed, and looked into her mind. _I hope we aren't to late… why Jasper? He is a muggle born though, but why did they come for him? He didn't do anything._

"Alice, you need to tell me what the hell is happening with my brother. Who came for him?"

She mumbled something that I couldn't hear, and then opened her mouth. "The heir of Slytherin."

"Which is…?"

"The Chamber of Secrets. It's been opened. Remember the writing on the wall? Whoever it is came for Jasper, or is coming, I couldn't tell."

"How do you know that it was coming for him?" I asked as we got nearer and nearer to the Potions room.

She whispered this, barely being able to hear it. "I can see the future like you can read minds and Jasper can control emotions." She stopped when we reached a puddle, and clamped her hand over her mouth.

Lying on the ground was my brother, petrified.


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry POV:**

I heard a rasp voice, _Come here… Come here, I want to kill you._

When we got out of Transfiguration, Ron, Hermione, Emmett and I ran up to the Gryffindor tower. Alice or Edward wasn't in there, but Fred and George were.

"Have you seen Alice? Or Edward?" Emmett asked quickly.

"Uhh yeah, Alice muttered something about the Hospital Wing when she ran in here…" Fred stated.

"And before we could ask her anything, she ran off." George said, finishing Fred's thought.

"Hospital Wing?" I asked making sure that was where we needed to go.

"Ya, but Madam Pomfrey might not like all of you going together." Fred said looking over towards us again. "She is a picky old woman."

Hermione and Ron nodded, they remembered the time that Ron was bit by Norbert and after I defeated Quirell and was unconscious for three days, she was impatient about visitors.

"Well we should have Rosalie and Emmett go, Emmett is Jasper's brother and Rose is Alice's sister. They can report back to us." Hermione said, deep in thought.

I nodded, it was usually easier to go along with Hermione then argue with her.

Emmett nodded and ran out of the room, to get Rosalie who was probably in the library, she disliked being in the Slytherin Common Room.

**Bella POV:**

The school was in a panic, first Ms. Norris, (err, no one cared that she was petrified except for Filch.) and now Jasper. Alice stopped by briefly to tell me what happened as she knocked on the door, looking for her sister. Although I told her to look for her in the library, she just decided to go to the Hospital Wing, and told me to tell Rosalie not to worry about her.

**Edward POV:**

Alice stayed in the hospital room with me, and with petrified Jasper.

"Alice, what is the Chamber of Secrets? In detail, not just what you told me earlier." I asked the moist eyed girl that was sitting on the opposite side of the bed.

She sighed and looked down. "I guess you should know, I mean you wouldn't already know since you weren't born into the Wizarding World." She looked back up at me. "The Chamber of Secrets is deep under the Slytherin dungeons. There is a monster designated to purge the school of Muggle-born students, or wizards/witches that come from muggle parents. Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of the school, and founder of the Slytherin House built the Chamber before he left school." She paused, and looked around scared and confused. She continued. "No one knows what the, err, monster is, but it petrifies people, and, um, one person is thought to be killed, but there is another way that person could have been, uh, killed." She looked nervous now as she told me this and kept on looking around.

"So really, this 'creature' is going around, trying to kill people, because of their blood status?" I asked, looking down at my brother, who was only petrified.

"Yes, that pretty much sums it up." She told me looking more relaxed.

Emmett and Rosalie ran into the room and up to Jasper's bed, to Madam Pomfrey's despise.

"What happened to him?" Emmett asked looking at Jasper, who was staring straight ahead.

"Petrified by a monster from The Chamber of Secrets." Rosalie said looking down at Jasper. "At least he didn't get killed, only petrified."

**Alice POV:**

I was surprised at Rosalie knowing the answer, but she did know some dark magic things, but only because that was the only reading material in the house.

I heard a voice, but it had no source. It was the second time today that I heard it too, both times in this room. Once when I was in the middle of telling Edward about the Chamber, and just now. It said a different thing than before, the first time it said, _Tell the muggle-born about me, go ahead_, and then this time it said, _I am going to kill Harry…_

I couldn't figure out where the source was, and it was getting pretty worried about the whole ordeal.

I excused myself, and Rosalie followed me. It was probably a good idea to leave the brothers alone. We walked over to the Gryffindor common room, and after saying the correct password, the Fat Lady let both of us in. In the common room, there wasn't anyone, except for the gang that stayed behind. Someone had gone and fetched Bella, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George were sitting in the chairs, in a circle, in the middle of the common room.

As we walked in, everyone cocked there head towards us, and Fred and George summoned two chairs to the circle where there were some openings.

"Is Jasper ok?" A worried Hermione asked as soon as we sat down.

"He's only petrified." That had to count for something.

"By what?" Harry asked, knowing nothing about the chamber.

Fred spoke up, "By whatever is in the Chamber. Maybe it isn't a legend anymore, maybe it is real."

"I would think so, or whoever is doing this is sick minded." Ron added to the conversation.

The conversation went on like this, and then switched to Quidditch. I froze in my seat, as did Harry when I heard that stupid voice again. _Come here… Come here so I can kill you._

I remembered the voice before, and knowing that it was meaning Harry. When everyone but him left, I looked over at him, beckoned him to go outside with me. He followed me out into the corridor.

"You heard that voice." We both said at the same time, pointing at each other.

"Ok, well obviously we both know that the voice is talking, but what is it?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but I keep on hearing it, I heard it twice in the Hospital Wing. It said to reveal itself to Edward and then it said," I gulped and looked down. "That it wants, and expects that it will, kill you."

He looked over at me with a pained expression. "Really? You've heard more of what it speaks then me; I've only heard it repeat the phrase that it said in the common room."

"Weird and we are the only ones, at least out of our group and the ones in the Hospital Wing that heard it." I said, musing over the fact. Then I had a brainwave. "Can you talk to snakes?"

He looked uncomfortable with that question, "Yes, why?"

I looked over at him. "I can too, and we are the only ones that can hear it, don't you get it? The thing that is talking to us is some sort of serpent like creature."

"So, this creature is a serpent?"

"Yes." We heard Filch in the hallway, coming closer. We quickly awoke the Fat Lady, told her the password, and went our separate ways to our dorms.

When I walked inside, everyone was asleep, I settled down into my bed, and quickly fell asleep.

The next day, right before we went to Transfiguration, I received a note from Dumbledore:

_Alice,_

_I would like you to meet me in my office as soon as Transfiguration is over. _

_Dumbledore_

_PS: Lemon drops are sour._

Knowing that getting into Dumbledore's office had a password, I assumed that was the password at the bottom of the note. As soon as Transfiguration was done, I started heading towards Dumbledore's office, only to be stopped by Harry.

"Does Dumbledore…?"

"Yes."

We were silent as we walked up to Dumbledore's office, gave the gargoyle the password, and walked in.

"Ahh, Harry and Alice, I am glad you have arrived together." Dumbledore said, noticing our arrival.

**_**


End file.
